


(20 Days Of Chub) Red Velvet

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Weight Gain, chubby Acxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 15 is starter belly. Acxa s greeting ready to ask Lotor out. But her dress won't fit. Lotor walks in on the struggle.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Red Velvet

Acxa stood in front of the mirror again. It had to have been the 4th time that morning. But when it came down to Lotor she was willing to put on the extra effort. Today was a lazy day. Lotor had no schemes to go through with. So Acxa was able to by pass the armor. She exchanged it for a rather simple dress. At the last minute she added a single pendant necklace. Acxa figured that today would be the right day to finally request a date with Lotor. The problem would be piecing together the right words to say. She was mostly good at that unless she was talking to Lotor. She usually trendiness quiet around him. She put the dress back in her closet. That one didn't go with the necklace as well as she thought it would. She at last found something that seemed to work. After putting it on it became clear that this dress choice wouldn't work either. But for a different reason entirely. It was the perfect shade and complimented her complexion just right. But it wouldn't zip no matter how much effort she gave. With a sigh she tossed the dress back to where it came from. She was starting to regret discovering the wonders of Earth food. Especially the savory taste of red velvet cakes. And she hated to think of what Lotor would say if he saw her like that. She blushed just imagining his reaction. She picked out another dress. It was somewhat darker then she wanted but it would have to work. She was in the middle of trying it on when there came a knock on her door. "Acxa will you be joining us for breakfast?" Lotor asked.

She stopped fumbling with the zipper to let him in. "I. Yes I will just a moment." She said. She could already feel her cheeks warming. She wasn't prepared for him to drop by her room. She made off to close the door but Lotor asked if he could come in. "Of course you can." She said before thinking about it.

"Here let me help you with that." Lotor offered.

"With what?" Right after asking she realized what he was referring to. "Oh." And she was blushing again. She hopes he didn't notice that.

He tries the zipper for himself. But it would seem that this dress was just as ineffective as her first choice. "I don't think that this will fit." He remarked. She felt her face get hotter. She didn't know how she was going to explain that to him. She started to apologize when he slid his hands from her sides to her gently rounded middle. She winced. The part where he began judging her and scolding her was coming up and she knew it. But instead he cracked one of his handsome smiles. "I see you like the new food." He said while running his hand up and down the slight curve of her belly. "I didn't expect this from you."

"I'm sorry." Acxa said quietly.

"Sorry?" He asked. "For what?" His hand was back at her belly button and he gave her stomach two light pats.

"I'm sorry for overeating I didn't realize it would catch up to me this fast." She apologized.

At first she thought she imagined it but he seemed to hold her closer and kissed her on the neck. "Don't be sorry. It looks good on you." He chuckled. He continued to stroke her belly. She found the courage to put her hand on top of his.

"It does?" She asked and stared down at the place where their hands sat. She wasn't terribly large but her tummy poked out quite noticeably beneath her dress.

Lotor nodded. "It does. I would like to see you a bit softer actually."

Her blush never had a chance to leave and it was already creeping back. "You would?"

Lotor grinned and picked up a fork. He pointed at the rest of the red velvet cake. "Do you mind if I help you finish that."

"I would like that." Acxa agreed.


End file.
